Perfect Couple
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Gaara mahasiswa transfer baru penasaran dengan pasangan SasuNaru. Pasangan yang berbeda sifat dan akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran, apa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Naruto? Warning : Oneshot Boys Love, Shounen Ai, Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. Update 30-12-2018 END


**Perfect Couple**

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, Oneshoot, Typos, OOC, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

Summary : Gaara mahasiswa transfer baru penasaran dengan pasangan SasuNaru. Pasangan yang berbeda sifat dan akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran, apa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Naruto? _Warning : Boys Love, Shounen Ai, Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Gaara mengintip Naruto yang sela-sela buku bacaannya. Remaja itu terlihat tertidur pulas, nafasnya naik turun perlahan dan teratur. Bahkan waktu tidurpun terlihat menawan.

"Gaara- _kun_ , Naruto jangan dipelototi terus. _He's_ _taken_."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis beriris _emerald_ yang baru saja menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Sakura- _san_." Gaara menutup buku 'bacaan'nya dan menatap lekat Sakura, " _He is_ _taken by Sasuke senpai right_?"

Sakura mengangguk malas tanpa minat, "Ya. Seperti yang kau tahu. Masih berniat merebutnya?"

Gaara menggeleng perlahan, "Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja menurutku mereka lebih sering berdebat. Naruto bersinar seperti siang dan Sasuke- _senpai_ seperti malam. Terlihat beda jauh dari arti pasangan."

Sakura terkikik pelan. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kali ia mendengar kalau Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat bukan seperti pasangan kekasih umumnya. Sakura mengerti karena Gaara merupakan mahasiswa transfer dan baru mengenal pasangan itu, tentu saja berpikir seperti itu seperti halnya orang-orang yang mengenal pasangan itu.

"Ada yang lucu Sakura- _san_?" Gaara mengernyit heran dengan tanggapan yang diberikan Sakura.

"...Tidak... Tidak... Kau bukan yang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu." Sakura menghapus setitik air mata yang keluar, "Gaara- _kun_ kau takkan mengerti kalau tidak melihat langsung."

"Maksudmu?" Gaara memperbaiki posisi duduknya, mulai berminat dengan arah percakapan ini.

" _Well_ , aku mengenal mereka sejak masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Aku juga menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ sejak pandangan pertama. Tapi A-"

"Tunggu Sakura- _san_?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis matanya yang tipis, memotong cepat perkataan Sakura. "Kau tidak bermaksud merebut Sasuke- _senpai_ kan?"

Sakura menekan perutnya keras berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir keluar, "Bukan seperti itu Gaara- _kun_. Aku sudah menyerah sejak kelas satu SMA, tepat hari pertama mereka jadian."

"Kau dan Naruto bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sasuke- _senpai_?"

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya perlahan, "Tidak kami tidak pernah bersaing. Lebih tepatnya Aku yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke- _kun_. Walaupun dari awal aku sadar aku telah kalah."

"Maksudmu?" Gaara kembali menetap Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Karena, sejak awal perhatian Sasuke- _kun_ hanya untuk Naruto."

Guratan senduh tercetak jelas diwajah gadis berambut pendek itu, Gaara dapat merasakan kalau gadis di depannya ini masih menyukai Sasuke, "Dari mana Sakura- _san_ ta-..."

Ucapan itu belum sempat terselesaikan, ketika pintu ruang kuliah terbuka menampakkan Sasuke yang masuk kedalam langsung menuju kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sekilas Gaara dapat melihat tatapan pemuda emo itu melembut tapi wajahnya tak berubah. Sasuke memang pantas diberi gelar pangeran tanpa ekspresi, ya walaupun gelar itu juga melekat pada dirinya.

Gaara kembali menatap Sasuke yang sekarang mengelus perlahan surai Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya dengan jari telunjukya, lalu Sasuke merapikan helaian rambut yang berantakan kebelakang telinga Naruto. Perlahan kembali mengelus-ngelus lembut, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan Naruto.

Seperti menyadari, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan dengan cahaya.

"Tertidur lagi, _dobe_?" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sasuke yang masih setia mengelus kepala Naruto.

Ya, jarak duduk Naruto dengan Gaara dan Sakura tidak terlalu jauh, tentu saja percakapan antara Naruto dan Sasuke masih bisa tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka.

Pandangan mata Gaara dan Sakura bertemu. Sakura menyeringai, Gaara merasa diberi tatapan 'sudah-lihat-perhatian-Sasuke - _kun_?'. Gaara menggeleng, bertahan dengan pendirian sebelumnya. Matanya kembali berfokus pada pasangan di depannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini, _teme_?"

"Semenit lalu? Pulang sekarang, _dob_ e?"

Telihat jika Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar tapi ekspresi bungsu Uchiha tersebut belum berubah.

Gaara mengernyit? Bukankah Sasuke seharusnya membalas senyuman manis itu? Lagi pula _'Dobe'_ dan _'Teme'_ panggilan macam apa itu? Panggilan sayang jenis terbaru?

"Gaara... Sakura- _chan_ kami duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa besok..." Teriakan pelan Naruto menyadarkan Gaara. Ia membalas dengan lambaian kecil begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Aku belum mengerti kenapa mereka bersama Sakura- _san_." Suara Gaara memecahkan keheningan sesaat setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu. "Aku masih akan memperhatikan mereka."

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Beritahu aku waktu seminggu untuk meyakinkan kalau mereka benar-benar pasangan yang saling menyayangi." Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kali ini Sakura meloloskan tawa lebarnya, "Aku bertaruh Gaara- _kun_ , kau cukup butuh satu hari untuk yakin."

"Oke aku bertaruh Sakura- _san_. Butuh satu minggu." Gaara menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang masih berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Dan kalau aku menang?" Tatapan Sakura berubah sedikit serius.

"Aku bergabung denganmu menjadi pendukung mereka seumur hidup."

"Pendukung mereka banyak _loh~_ Dan Aku pegang ucapanmu Sabaku- _san_." Sakura menyeringai penuh keyakinan.

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Entah Gaara harus percaya akan kebetulan atau tidak. Hari ini mungkin kebutulan yang membawa keburuntungan baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang datang bersama. Ia memilih berjalan dari belakang pasangan ini. Lebih mudah untuk mengamati, bukan?

"Gaara!" Naruto menoleh kearah belakangnya tetap melangkah maju. "Jam kedua kuliah hari ini ujian, bukan?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil membenarkan.

 _"Arrggghhh!_ Aku bahkan kurang tidur semalam untuk menghafal tapi masih ada materi yang belum tersimpan di otak ini." Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi, "Gaara kau sudah hafal semua-..."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu juga dengan langkahnya dan Gaara, ketika Sasuke menarik tiba-tiba tas ransel Naruto. Sebelah tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat pundak Naruto.

"Lihatlah kedepan. Kau hampir menabrak tiang." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Sontak pandangan Naruto dan Gaara melihat kearah yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sebuah tiang rambu jalan persis berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Andai saja Naruto masih terus berbicara dengan Gaara tentu saat ini Naruto sudah menabrak keras tiang itu.

" _Sankyuu_ _..."_ Cengiran lebar tampak di wajah Naruto.

" _Hn_. Lebih berhati-hatilah lain kali, _dobe_." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto.

" _Temeee_... Rambutku jadi berantakan _dattebayo_!"

Gaara menggeleng kepalanya.

Tidak... Tidak... Itu bukan perhatian, Uchiha Sasuke belum membuktikan apapun lagi pula selepas kejadian itu mereka berdua masih berargumen.

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Ujian telah selesai Gaara dan Naruto duduk bersama. Sakura telah meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu ada janji konsultasi dengan pembimbing akademiknya.

Gaara tetap tenang, ujian tadi tidak begitu sulit tapi pria pirang di sampingnya malah mencak-mencak, mendumel berbagai hal tak penting sedari tadi.

Pintu ruang kuliah terbuka, Sasuke masuk dan duduk tepat di depan Naruto.

" _Temeee_..." Naruto berteriak kegirangan yang mendapat decakan sebagai balasan dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Ujiannya, _dobe_?"

 _"Tsk_ kau tahu _teme_... Ada beberapa soal yang hampir diselesaikan kalau saja waktu yang diberikan lebih panjang. Tadi malam bagian itu telah aku pelajari berulang tapi masih saja kurang paham. Mana _sensei_ -nya displin lagi, bagaimana kalau nilai ku kurang? _Sensei_ juga bilang itu soal dengan poin terbesar tapi aku... bla...bla...bla..."

Oke Gaara _speechless_ , ia tahu Naruto banyak berbicara tapi kali ini Naruto benar-benar berbicara tanpa henti dengan satu tarikan nafas dan Sasuke dengan setia mendengarkan? Ini benar Sasuke yang lebih sering memberikan _glare_ mengerikan tiap kali diajak berbicara?

" _Teme_..." Suara merajuk dari Naruto mengagetkan Gaara, "Kau pasti tidak dengar _ttebayo_."

" _Hn_. Aku dengar." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "Kau sudah berusaha keras. Ramen Ichiraku sebagai hadiah kerja kerasmu?"

" _Teme_... Kau terbaik _ttebayo_!" Naruto memekik senang lalu ikut berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sasuke seakan bangga dengan Sasuke yang menawarinya _ramen_.

Gaara _speechlees_ untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke 'pangeran es' no satu se-Konoha sedang tersenyum.

Tidak... Tidak... Gaara menggeleng kepalanya perlahan. Senyuman tadi hanya senyuman tipis yang singkat. Dan itu tidak membuktikan apapun.

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Disinilah Gaara 'menemani' acara kencan Naruto dan Sasuke makan di Ramen Ichiraku. Jangan salahkan dirinya, Naruto yang mengajaknya dengan penuh semangat dan tentu saja kesempatan untuk membuktikan pasangan ini adalah pasangan serasi tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Gaara kau tahu? Sasuke _teme_ itu selalu melarangku makan _ramen_."

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan ' _teme'_ yang sepertinya sudah menjadi darah dagingnya Naruto. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke yang tengah mendengus kesal.

"Bahkan _stock ramen_ selama semingguku dibuang dengan tidak berprike- _ramen_ -an." Kali ini decakan sebal yang terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

" _Dobe_! Kau makan itu tiga kali sehari layaknya makanan pokok. Aku tak melarang, hanya bilang jangan keseringan. Makanan instan tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau sakit aku juga ikut repot dan kuatir. Lagian aku sudah menebus dengan mentraktirmu dan hari ini bonus kutraktir lagi dengan 'panda' ini. Kalau kau protes kita pulang sekarang!"

"Dia Gaara bukan 'panda' _teme_. Aku tak protes kok, cuma curhat _ttebayo_." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, suaranya kian mengecil diujung kalimat. Seakan takut Sasuke memaksanya pulang dan meninggalkan semangkuk _ramen_ yang belum sempat dimakannya.

Oke. Gaara mengabaikan panggilan 'panda' untuk dirinya perhatiannya lebih berfokus pada Sasuke Uchiha? Yang terkenal irit bicara dan dingin, bisa bicara sepanjang itu? Dan apa itu tadi 'kuatir'? Seorang Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dan menunjukkan kepeduliannya? OH WOW demi Shukaku piaraan kesayangannya. Gaara enggan mengakui kalau dirinya mulai yakin kedua orang yang masih bertengkar ini memang sepasang kekasih.

"Satu _ramen_ porsi besar dan satu porsi sedang datang."

Gaara sedikit tersentak ketika bunyi mangkuk yang diletakkan di depannya. Ia melirik kearah Naruto yang tak butuh waktu lama melahap _ramen_ di depannya. Sasuke tak memesan apa-apa hanya segelas jus. Cukup telihat dengan jelas oleh Gaara, jika Sasuke yang lagi-lagi hari ini tersenyum melihat Naruto yang lebih fokus dengan makanannya, terkadang malah memperbaiki helaian rambut di pelipis Naruto yang dianggap mengganggu sambil bergumam _"hati-hati, jangan sampai tersedak ramen."_

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Gaara baru saja kembali dari _washtaffel_ , hampir sampai di meja mereka dan Sasuke yang baru kembali dari kasir ketika ada beberapa pria yang menatap tajam kearah Naruto setelah menabrak punggung Naruto. Jelas, Naruto bukan pihak yang bersalah, tapi pemuda pirang itu ditatap seolah ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Hey, minta maaf karena telah menabrakku!" Seru salah satu diantara pria-pria itu galak.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, " _Loh_ , kamu yang menabrak, kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf?" Seolah pertanyaan itu malah menyulut api disana.

Tarikkan kasar dikerah Naruto pertanda rasa amarah pria itu sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Gaara segera berlari kecil menuju kearah Naruto tapi, langkah lebar Sasuke membuatnya sampai terlebih dahulu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau Sasuke telah menarik Naruto mendekat dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat Naruto tersentak. "Maaf lama menunggu." Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari Naruto. Pandangan mata Sasuke menatap tajam kearah sekelompok pria tadi. "Ada perlu dengan 'milikku', milik Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke terkesan sengaja menekankan kata milikku serta menambah marga dan namanya seperti kemutlakan.

Siapa disini yang tak mengenal marga Uchiha dan nama Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal seantero Konoha? Cari masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha sama dengan menyusahakan dirI sendiri seumur hidup.

Si pria itu berdicih dan melepaskan kerah Naruto, "Beruntung kau seorang milik Uchiha." Lalu dengan kesal meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke yang tersenyum kemenangan dan Naruto yang berkedip kebingungan.

Gaara sadar tatapan Sasuke seakan langsung berubah seperti singa buas yang kelaparan begitu menatap sekelompok pria tersebut. Tindakan tersebut juga sukses membuat keberanian pria-pria tersebut menciut dan memilih pergi dengan umpatan tak jelas.

Tak butuh lama, pemuda bersurai raven itu untuk segera berbalik menghadap kearah Naruto. " _Are you hurt anywhere?_ " Tanyanya lalu memeriksa seluruh inchi tubuh Naruto dengan matanya.

Naruto tertawa renyah, _"Nope…"_ Lalu menangkup pipi Sasuke seolah ingin menenangkan pemuda raven itu.

Fokus Sasuke teralih ke mata Naruto, mereka Salinger bertatapan. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ada hembus nafas lega dari Sasuke.

Gaara berjalan mendekat namun segera menyesalinya. Sebab Sasuke tanpa ragu mengecup telapak tangan kiri yang menangkup pipinya disambut wajah memerah Naruto.

"Kau membuatku malu, _teme_..." Naruto menarik sedikit kasar tangannya dan menundukkan kepala berusaha menahan malu.

" _Hn_."

"Tapi _arigatou_... Sasuke..." Naruto tersenyum lebar, kembali menatap lembut kearah Sasuke.

" _Usuratonkachi_." Sasuke mengacak surai pirang Naruto, wajah Sasuke berpaling kearah berlawanan dan jangan lupakan semburat merah tercetak jelas diwajah Sasuke ketika Naruto menyebut 'Sasuke' yang terlihat jelas oleh Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Uchiha Sasuke ternyata bisa berekspresi, bisa jadi pendengar baik, bicara panjang lebar, perhatian, posesif dan itu untuk Naruto. Satu lagi Uchiha Sasuke bisa merona hanya karena Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Aku kalah. Kalian memang pasangan serasi. Sasuke- _senpai_ sangat menyayangimu Naruto." Gaara terkekeh.

"Hu-huh? Ga-Gaara? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba, _ttebayo_?" Naruto gugup plus telinganya yang mulai memerah.

" _Hn_? Dari dulu juga begitu." Sasuke menjawab ringan lalu kembali merangkul pundak Naruto tanpa beban, mengabaikan fakta jika mereka sudah menjadi tontonan umum sedari tadi.

Sakura benar dan Gaara memutuskan untuk bergabung mendukung pasangan ini dengan pendukung lainnya. Gaara tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang meragukan ikatan kedua pasangan ini. Bagi Gaara walaupun sebagian waktu mereka dihabiskan dengan berdebat kecil tapi, mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mengerti, melengkapi satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang berbagi kepedulian seperti pasangan ini.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE :**

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika membaca pesan singkat di _handphone_ -nya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri _Dobe_? Kau selingkuh, _hn?"_ Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Naruto yang kini sibuk mengetik balasan sambil tersenyum.

" _Temeee_... Jangan mulai berulah!" Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu menyodorkan _handphone_ miliknya, "Gaara yang mengirim pesan. Bacalah! Biar kau tahu kalau aku tidak selingkuh, seperti kata mulut kotormu barusan." Naruto memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

" _Hn_. _Usuratonkachi_." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto begitu selesai membaca pesan singkat itu.

" _Gaaaahhh_... _Temeee_... Berapa kali kubilang jangan buat rambutku berantakkan, _ttebayo_!"

.

.

.

[Gaara to Naruto: Aku menyerah untuk menyangsikan perasaan Sasuke- _senpai_ padamu. Perhatian dan fokusnya hanya untukmu. Kau juga begitu terhadapnya. Yang aku tahu kalian saling melengkapi. Aku selalu mendukung kalian. _Perfect couple!_ ]

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note:_

Hi… I am back, but not for long… Kangen sama dunia ff, tapi dunia nyata juga nggak kalah kejam sama kerjaan yang numpuk. Yua cuma datang buat nge-post ff ini yang udah lama banget tersimpan dalam folder.. Mudah-mudah suka.. Ada yang kangen sama ff Yua nggak sih, ehehe.. (Kepedean kali Yua). Pengen banget nge-post ini buat akhirin tahun 2018. Semoga suka dan tahun 2019 bakal penuh banyak bahagiannya, ya~ See you in unpredictable days…

 _At least but not the last_

 **OUR SHIP DOESN'T NEED A CANON FOR IT TO SAIL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Best Regards.**

~ December, 30th 2018~


End file.
